


Snowballing Into Something Else

by izukillme



Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Hyuuga ropes Izuki into a snowball fight.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580473
Kudos: 4





	Snowballing Into Something Else

It’s Christmas. So naturally the idiots of Seirin thought it was a great idea to have a snowball fight.

Did Izuki mention how much he hates Christmas? Because he hates Christmas.

The damn holiday can _jolly_ well (see what he did there?) shove a stick up its own ass for all he cares. It’s just a bloody reminder of that _man_ , and his mother is still somehow in love with the guy, so she’s always fucking sad during Christmas.

“He was a good man, once,” she’s told him so many times. “I miss the man he used to be.”

 _Yeah, mom, I understand_ , Izuki wants to say, because he knows she’s right; there was a time, however long ago, when his dickhead father did not possess an ounce of dickhead in his being. _But I let him go, and I wish you would too_.

It hurts Izuki more than he’ll admit to see his mother sad. Sora is a strong woman, and for anything to shake her it has to be pretty damn monumental. He hates how much impact a season has on her, just because _he_ left her then.

“Come on, Izuki, aren’t you playing?” howls Hyuuga from where his glasses are adorably misted over. “I’ll peg you otherwise.”

“Yeah, peg me against the wall,” Izuki mutters sourly under his breath, bending anyways to make a snowball. Fucking Hyuuga, trying to make him enjoy Christmas. He loves his boyfriend, he really does, but Hyuuga tries too damn hard sometimes.

Ah, well. He’ll pay for it soon enough, thinks Izuki with a wicked smirk as he rubs the snowball between mitten-encased hands to ice it over.

He flings it at his boyfriend’s head with all the precision of a seasoned point guard, and laughs out loud when it hits Hyuuga dead centre, knocking him over backwards.

Hyuuga growls as he rises, preparing his own counterattack, and Izuki starts to run, enjoying himself more than he’ll admit. Sure, Christmas sucks. But anything can be livened up by the simple act of throwing something at Hyuuga Junpei’s head.

And when Hyuuga finally catches him, placing a kiss on his lips which quickly turns into a make-out session, the kick is worth it when Izuki jokes, “That snowballed into something else pretty quickly.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was p fun to write! i managed to flesh out izuki's hate of christmas a little more so i'm glad


End file.
